


Challenge

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has some issues with a crossword.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Allbingo, The Darkpilot Library





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Domestic Bliss
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s been a year since Ben’s resurrection and redemption, and his marriage to Poe Dameron.   
  
In the end, Ben thinks — he’s glad that Luke gave him that second chance. He has no idea what exactly he did to deserve something so wonderful, if he deserves it at all, but living with Poe on Yavin after doing his part in bringing down what was left of the First Order...that was really something, at least. There was something about looking around at the house he shared with Poe, something about seeing the warm, rich colors of dusky brown wood, holos on the wall of Poe’s friends, of Ben...  
  
There are times when Ben wonders if Poe would ever want the old Ben back. The Ben that hadn’t died and come back to life. The Ben that hadn’t been Kylo. And Poe doesn’t really know. Ben’s own worries are irrelevant next to Poe’s.   
  
Even as they prepare a meal together, Shara Bey’s old Yavin stew, Ben turns towards Poe. “Do you ever wish...he was back?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Old old Ben.”  
  
Poe laughs, softly. “Ben. The way I see it, they aren’t separate. They’re all a part of you. They’re everything, interconnected...and I’m not wishing for one particular part back."  
  
It’s something Ben knows he’s lucky to even have. Something that he knows that he doesn’t deserve, but has anyway.   
  
***  
  
“So, Ben, I need some help with something,” Poe says.   
  
Ben looks over from where he’s eating his stew. “Having issues with the crossword?” he says, lightly teasing.   
  
“Yeah. The Ebon Hawk’s previous owner, nine letters.”  
  
“Davik Kang,” Ben says.   
  
“Oh. No stang.” Poe types in the answer. "Okay, aliens in that New Jedi Order holo series that jumped the firaxan shark.”  
  
Ben smirks. “You’re not letting that go.”  
  
“Bennnnnn.”  
  
“Yuuzhan Vong,” Ben says. “Y-U-U-Z-H-A-N V-O-N-G.”  
  
“Kriffing crossword...”  
  
Ben laughs. “Language.”  
  
“Hey,” Poe says lightly. “I’m thirty-four now. I have a license to swear.”  
  
***  
  
The crossword gets finished, and they head up to bed. Even as they do, Ben knows that he’s all too blessed by the Force to have this man, in so many ways.


End file.
